complètement naïf
by ylg
Summary: Lastman :: Dave n'est pas sûr du type de relation que Howard entretient vraiment avec ce camarade de promo bizarre... et à vrai dire il préfère autant ne pas savoir. ::slash ou pas, à vous de voir ?::


plouf-plouf, entre mettre ça dans "Comics divers" à cause de la BD de base et "Cartoons divers" puisque je me base ici sur la série-prequel... on va dire Cartoons après tout ? comme en plus je ne comprends pas bien et je n'aime pas beaucoup ce que semble être devenu Howard dans la BD...

* * *

 **Titre :** Complètement naïf  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Lastman (série animée)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Charles Vales(/?)Howard McKenzie, Dave McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Sanlaville & Périn, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « Je te dérange, peut-être? » d'après 31 jours (25 mai ' )  
 **Prompt :** des nerds pour la Geek Pride  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série/épisodes 17/25  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~1600

oOo

Howard depuis très jeune était obsédé par la Vallée des Rois. C'était un élève brillant, au point d'obtenir une bourse d'études. Heureusement d'ailleurs ; ça n'était pas l'orphelinat qui l'aurait financé, il n'était pas capable de tenir un petit boulot pour les payer et il n'y avait pas grand monde pour appuyer un prêt étudiant.  
Dave, lui, s'en sortit à la force des points. Il passa par une école moins prestigieuse mais qui donnait de la valeur aux excellents sportifs.  
Howard étudia l'histoire et les légendes pour situer son livre, et aussi la physique la plus dure comme la plus expérimentale, et en fait un peu de tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à ouvrir une brèche vers les univers parallèles dont il était convaincu de l'existence.

Il réussit à enrôler quelques autres étudiants dans son délire, intéressés aussi par l'hypothèse des mondes alternatifs ; aucun autant de Charles. Ah, adorable petit Charles ! Malingre et souffreteux et trébuchant sans cesse sur ses troubles l'élocution, c'était le souffre-douleur idéal de tout le monde. Il était en adoration totale devant Howard qui de son côté ne remarquait rien. C'était le seul qui ne le méprisait pas et le remerciait de l'aider dans ses recherches : évidemment, il s'y est attaché.  
Les autres dans leur petit cercle se moquaient un peu et de ça non plus Howard ne se rendait même pas compte, focalisé qu'il était sur son rêve et oublieux de ce qui faisait marcher la plupart des jeunes gens de son âge ; il était aveugle aussi à la profondeur de l'admiration de Charles pour lui.

Ça donna lieu à un moment embarrassant un jour où Dave débarqua. Quand il toqua à sa porte il n'obtint pas de réponse mais il y avait de la lumière dessous, elle n'était pas verrouillée et ils étaient censés se voir, il était juste un peu en retard ; ça n'était pas comme s'il débarquait sans s'annoncer, alors il entra quand même.

« Hey Howard, tu es là ? Tu as réussi à oublier t-… »

Il les trouva assis par terre au milieu de livres ouverts sur des diagrammes compliqués et des enluminures anciennes bizarrement suggestives, des gens nus et des trucs avec des tentacules. Ils s'appliquaient à tracer d'autres diagrammes encore plus bizarres sur des feuilles éparpillées et pour l'aider Howard avait la main sur le poignet de ce garçon à l'air si jeune, tous les deux avec les yeux brillants, l'air excité, l'un parlant très vite à voix basse, l'autre répondant en bégayant, à propos d'étoiles et de cordes et de trucs obscurs que Dave ne comprenait pas le moins du monde.

« Hum, euh. Salut. Je tombe à un mauvais moment, peut-être ? »

Howard le regarda avec surprise. Un éclair de culpabilité inattendu passa sur son visage avant d'être tout de même remplacé par de la joie.

« Ah, Dave. Je te présente Charles avec qui je travaille sur un devoir de physique. Charles, mon frère Dave. »

Charles se leva précipitamment, serra maladroitement une main tendue et prit congé en bégayant plus encore que d'habitude.  
« Heh ça va, on est pas aux pièces non plus ! »  
Mais Charles préférait se retirer, affirmant qu'il ne voulait surtout pas les déranger et qu'ils auraient bien le temps de finir ce devoir le lendemain, enfin si Howard voulait toujours bien sûr. La date limite était trois jours plus tard, après tout.  
Malgré tout ce que Howard put tenter de dire pour le retenir et l'assurer que tout irait bien, il se carapata.

Dave le regarda partir, étonné de son attitude coupable, se demandant vraiment s'il s'était fait une impression fausse sur la scène qu'il venait de surprendre et n'osant pas poser de question de but en blanc.

« C'est quoi son problème ? laissa-t-il échapper.  
\- Je ne lui ai jamais demandé mais je pense que c'est de la phénylcétonurie.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ça expliquerait son retard de croissance, sa pâleur et sa mauvaise santé. Mais si c'est le cas ses résultats scolaires sont d'autant plus louables parce que souvent quand c'est mal pris en charge au point de causer des problèmes ça s'accompagne de retards mentaux. Et lui non, il est brillant ! Évidemment, je peux me tromper… »  
Dave se cacha les yeux et étouffa un soupir.  
« …c'est pas ça que je demandais mais j'ai ma réponse quand même. Vous êtes vraiment une belle bande de nerds et on vit pas dans le même monde. »

Il eut un sourire embarrassé, espérant que Howard ne se vexerait pas de sa remarque. Il semblait un peu agacé mais pas excessivement. Forcément, personne n'aime se faire interrompre par des critiques qu'il estimera injustifiées…

Plutôt que de s'excuser directement, pour lui montrer qu'il plaisantait toujours, Dave préféra le taquiner encore un peu :  
« Sans déc', tu as oublié pour ce soir ?  
\- Mais non voyons ! »  
Son propre anniversaire ? À vrai dire, il n'y pensait plus. Avec tout le travail à fournir, c'était passé au second plan. Les deux frères avaient chacun leur propre vie mais essayaient quand même de ne pas se perdre de vue. De temps en temps, ils s'arrangeaient pour manger ensemble et échanger des nouvelles.

Dave avisa les cartons de pizza empilés dans un coin entre les tas de livres, aliment de base de l'étudiant.  
« OK pas forcément italien ce soir alors. Chinois pour changer ? »  
Howard haussa les épaules ; encore un peu contrarié d'avoir été interrompu dans ses plans, il n'avait pas envie de prendre la responsabilité de prendre les décisions nécessaires pour les changer. Et puis peu importait de toute façon, vraiment, tant qu'ils passaient cette soirée ensemble comme c'était prévu au départ, avant qu'il se laisse absorber par la physique et par la compagnie Charles.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. Ou c'est la physique qui te passionne à ce point ?  
\- Qui ? …ah, Charles ? Ben, oui. Je veux dire, c'est un sujet fascinant mais ardu. On a la chance d'avoir une vraie pointure qui nous l'enseigne et Charles a une vision intéressante sur le dernier chapitre.  
\- Heh. C'est toujours bien d'avoir des amis.  
\- Moui, c'est surtout un camarade d'étude, hein.  
\- Tu as une vie, quand même, à côté ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Ben de tes études. Tu ne fais que ça de tes journées et tes soirées ? Potasser tes cours ?  
\- Percer les mystères de l'univers ça demande beaucoup d'investissement. Je ne vois pas ce que je ferais d'autre.  
\- Je ne sais pas, lire des bouquins sur autre chose que tes cours ?  
\- Bah oui, ça s'appelle l'inter-discipline et la culture générale. Il y a toujours quelque chose à apprendre qui pourra être utile plus tard.  
\- Voir des films, avoir une copine ..?

Howard ouvrit des yeux ronds. L'idée ne l'aurait même pas effleuré.  
« Pour faire quoi ? »  
Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, n'y voyait absolument aucun intérêt. Ç'aurait été une distraction inutile. Ça lui semblait tellement absurde à vrai dire qu'il ne retourna même pas la question à Dave.  
Embarrassé, ce dernier n'osa pas aller plus loin dans ses questions gênées. Même sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour cacher son embarras, il ne se voyait plus du tout demander « et un copain ? » et essayer d'éclaircir le trouble que présentait ce Charles.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui serait le pire, un frère inverti ou désespérément naïf, mais après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Tant que Howard faisait quelque chose de sérieux de sa vie, bon sang, quelque chose d'autre que ses conneries d'adolescent attardé sur les mondes fantastiques !  
Peut-être que c'était vrai de la part de Charles mais ça, finalement, il préférait encore ne rien en savoir.

Howard perçut quand même sa gêne quant à ce sujet. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de répréhensible dans son attitude et n'allait sûrement pas s'en excuser, mais ça l'ennuyait quand même de voir un fossé entre lui et Dave se creuser.

« Dave, dis… et toi, ça te dérange que je ne sois… pas comme toi ?  
\- Tu veux dire, que tu sois un gros nerd ? »

Il se retint de justesse d'ajouter,  
« et une lope incapable de se défendre quand on l'attaque, j'aurais vraiment dû insister plus pour que tu apprennes au moins les bases de la boxe. » ;  
ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation par le passé, ça ne s'était jamais bien passé, et il ne tenait plus à la ramener inutilement sur le tapis. Ça n'était pas le propos.

« Ben, c'est cool que tu sois doué pour les études. J'y comprends rien mais je sais qu'il y a de quoi admirer. Je serais juste plus rassuré si je savais ce que tu comptes faire de ta vie avec tout ça. Et, non, c'est pas la peine que tu m'en dises plus pour l'instant, tu sais que je ne comprends rien à tes salades quand tu me parles des sujets de tes cours, c'est pire que du chinois !  
\- Oh, tu préfères un restau' dont la carte sera plus facile à lire, alors ? »

Dave éclata d'un rire franc. Howard avait un sens de l'humour douteux, mais ça restait un sens de l'humour, et ça le rassurait de l'entendre plaisanter. Une petite pique pas méchante ça voulait dire que tout allait bien.


End file.
